


'Til Death Do We Party

by thisisallivegot



Series: Make War, Not Love [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallivegot/pseuds/thisisallivegot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Two - 'Til Death Do We Party by Blood On The Dance Floor</p>
<p>Lines used:<br/>There's blood on the speakers<br/>This is how we go<br/>This is how we roll.</p>
<p>Bit of a crack!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death Do We Party

 For once, Jim Moriarty wasn't dressed in one of his beloved suits. Instead, he was settled into dark blue-jeans that hugged his arse and a black wife-beater which clung to his chest almost obscenely. Sebastian was wearing much the same, with the exception that his shirt was white. The two of them sat at the bar of a club downtown, both of them sipping at scotch. The bartender eyed them warily, but made no move to try to kick them out.

 

Jim turned to his partner with a slight smirk. “Hey, Sebby.”

 

“Yeah, Boss?”

 

“I wanna dance.”

 

Sebastian glanced at him sideways, unsure of the seriousness of the statement, but could tell from his expression that he was serious. “Alright.” He stood from his stool and offered his hand to the smaller man.

 

Jim took the offered hand and jumped down from his own stool enthusiastically. “Let's go!” He took the lead, pulling Sebastian out onto the dance floor.

 

Sebastian stood there awkwardly, swaying slightly to the music. He rarely danced, but there was no way that he would deny Jim something that he wanted. He looked around at the other dancers and tried to mimic their movements, moving his hips to the beat. He moved awkwardly, and with his large frame, it looked all wrong.

 

Jim giggled, watching him. “Sebby, you're doing it all wrong.”

 

Sebastian grunted. “Not much of a dancer.”

 

Jim cooed at him softly. “S'alright. I can teach you.”

 

“Er. I really don't think that's necessary.”

 

Jim narrowed his eyes at his partner's disagreement, then smiled ferally. “I think I can change your mind.”

 

Sebastian grimaced, but didn't protest any farther.

 

Jim turned his back to Sebastian and began moving his own body, moving his hips seductively and rubbing back against Sebastian. He ran his hands down the sides of his body, and leaned his head back so that his throat was bared to the sniper. Sebastian growled again, this time against Jim's ear.

 

Jim giggled, but when he spoke, his voice was deep. “Touch me, Sebby. Grind up against me. I want you to show me just how much you want to _fuck_ me.”

 

Sebastian complied, grabbing Jim's hips and pulling him back flush against his growing arousal. He snapped his own hips forward, pressing himself up against Jim's arse in order to feel the friction he was craving. He moved his hand around to the front of Jim's jeans, rubbing his palm against Jim's groin, and the smaller man let out a breathy moan. 

 

They danced for a few minutes before a man nearby walked up to Sebastian, ignoring Jim completely. He ran a hand across the sniper's chest, standing up on his tip-toes to come closer to the man's ear. “What do you say you ditch him and you and I get out of here?”

 

Jim smiled to himself, then spun around to face the two of them. While still moving to the music, he reached behind Sebastian and into the waistband of his pants, pulling out the loaded gun that he knew was kept there. He put it to the man's head and pulled the trigger without a word. Blood splattered across the floor and onto the speakers behind them, and the man fell back onto the floor. Jim tucked the gun back into Sebastian's waistband, then pulled the sniper flush against his skin again, still dancing.

 

People began screaming, terrified after the gunshot, and running out of the club. Jim pushed his arse hard against Sebastian's erection, and Sebastian growled.

 

“You know what violence does to me, Boss.”

 

Jim looked back over his shoulder. “Yep.”

 

Sebastian grabbed him around the waist. “Let's go.”


End file.
